


Amistad

by gotitasdecafe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotitasdecafe/pseuds/gotitasdecafe
Summary: Tony sabe que su amistad con Steve fue forjada como el metal, modificándose con el calor y el frío que cada uno le pudo brindar y está completamente seguro que puede darle un toquecito más.





	Amistad

Es una tarde perfecta, de esas en las que el pasar del tiempo vacila y el clima gustoso te mima. Tony descansaba plácidamente disfrutando de la brisa que alborotaba sus castaños cabellos. Se removió para buscar una posición más cómoda sobre el regazo de Steve, una vieja costumbre suya el usarlo como almohada.

Stark le veía entretenido mientras Rogers dibujaba en una libreta forrada de cuero. Desvió la mirada para concentrarse en las nubes que continuamente formaban distintas siluetas en el cielo; sonrió al ver una cuya figura se asemejaba a una estrella y sin pensar se sumió en las memorias de cómo fue que terminaron así de  _cercanos_.

Steve no siempre fue su mejor amigo, su relación estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser una amistad. Eran algo así como enemigos naturales, pues desde el primer día en que se vieron sus iris se llenaron de chispas que denotaban rivalidad. Uno siempre tan correcto y el otro era la rebeldía hecha persona. Juntos formaban un claroscuro de emociones que involucraban a todos a su alrededor. Tony rio al recordar la manera tan forzada en la que Romanoff y Barnes les obligaron a acercarse, argumentando que debían de resolver sus asuntos y empezar a ser amigos, pues tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

La negativa de ambas partes no se hizo esperar, Stark no necesitaba relacionarse con ese anciano, ya tenía a la inseparable Pepper, al leal Rhodey e incluso a Natasha, quien a pesar de que no lo demostrara le apreciaba demasiado. Apenas y podía contarlos con los dedos e incluso le sobraban, pero no importaba, con ellos tenía más que suficiente. Después de todo no es como si los amigos fuesen cosas materiales las cuales puedes acumular. 

Rogers, por otro lado, se mantenía renuente a profundizar con alguien como Tony, la poca responsabilidad que éste cargaba era más que suficiente para alejarle. Las contadas veces que se hablaban era porque el castaño le sacaba de sus casillas, inconscientemente terminaban peleando, metiéndose en problemas.

Todo esto tenía que parar.

_"¿Qué podía salir mal?"_

Una atmósfera tensa, un silencio tan abrumador que, incluso hacía de respirar una tarea difícil, vistazos fugaces, orgullosos y malhumorados eran lo que se lanzaban entre tanto las horas avanzaban tortuosamente lentas, tenían que rendirse si de aquél sitio querían salir.

Tal como habían previsto sus traidores amigos, Tony hizo algo que a Steve le pareció malo, desatando una nueva discusión limpiaron impurezas por todo lo que se gritaron e inmediatamente después decidieron charlar, concluyendo que coincidían en ser interesantes de conocer.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de Tony tras recordar aquello, le sigue el recuerdo de Steve llamándole con una mezcla de entre preocupado y enfadado por no presentarse a tiempo a la importante presentación que debieron dar una hora atrás. El aroma de la sopa casera que suele prepararle cuando se resfría, las veces que se refugia en sus brazos cuando es víctima de un ataque de ansiedad, el cómo le susurra que no hay porqué temer; pues él está ahí y mientras así sea, todo estará bien.

El ceño fruncido acompañado de la mirada de desaprobación que le dirige cada que le ve ingerir una gota de alcohol, el tono sarcástico que usa cuando le dice que prefiere que se intoxique con cafeína que de esa sustancia tan dañina; gesto que se intensifica al recibir la risa burlona de Tony como respuesta. Los miles de señales que usa para hacerle saber que le importa.

Stark nunca ha sido una persona de arrepentimientos, a no ser que verdaderamente la acción realizada no valiese la pena. Se aferra a esto con fuerza mientras recalca imaginariamente las facciones relajadas de Steve presa de la concentración, el brillo dorado de sus mechones rubios con el reflejo del sol, las curiosas sombras que se dibujan en su piel rosada, siendo los moldes las hojas del frondoso árbol que parcialmente les ofrece sombra. Sus ojos azules que centelleantes emboscan a sus avellanas. Parece no entender qué hace, más le sonríe igualmente de esa manera que es dirigida únicamente a él.

La mente de Tony le juega sucio, recriminando cuánto ha perdido por tomar riesgos absurdos, es ahí cuando la suave voz de Steve diciendo su nombre le da agallas para atreverse a cometer uno más.

Él sabe que su amistad fue forjada como el metal, modificándose con el calor y el frío que cada uno le pudo brindar y está completamente seguro que puede darle un toquecito más.


End file.
